


never enough

by starsandfluff



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Character Death, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Fluff without Plot, Grief/Mourning, Sharing a Bed, and there was only one bed, im not including the battle sorry, sorta canon compliant but not really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-11
Updated: 2019-05-11
Packaged: 2020-02-29 22:14:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18787294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starsandfluff/pseuds/starsandfluff
Summary: Arya and Gendry stopped by the Crossroads Inn on their way to King's Landing...and there was only one bed.





	1. you're here...together

**Author's Note:**

> disclaimer: i don't own anything  
> I'm not going to include the actual battle, I'm not really an action writer.

As they approached the Crossroads Inn, Arya couldn’t help but smile. Hot Pie.

“Arry! Gendry!” Hot Pie said when they walked in. “You’re here … together.” Arya watched him hide a smile, but Gendry didn’t notice a thing. It was almost as if the three were back with the Brotherhood as they immediately got to talking again. Yet, everything was different. Hot Pie had noticed Arya’s newfound quietness the last time she had been there. And Gendry was now a much more hardened fighter since going back to King’s Landing and the Long Night. After seemingly hours of catching up, Arya and Gendry asked if there was a room available for them to stay the night.

“Yeah, it’s been busy today. Couple hours before you two arrived there were fourteen soldiers demanding rooms. Didn’t like them lot, almost drank through all our ale. Still one room left, sorry there’s only one bed, I’ll show you there,” Hot Pie told them.

The room was nice, both of them had slept in far worse conditions, usually next to one another.

“I can sleep on the floor—” Gendry said.

“Oh, don’t be stupid, it’s not that small a bed,” Arya could see Gendry shifting nervously, he always got caught up on the little things. Even if he helped them escape Harrenhal, Gendry still whined about having a “bad feeling” about Jaqen. He was stupid.


	2. and there was only one bed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gendry does not know how to share.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the happy fluff we need before 8x05

“I know you’re awake, move!” Arya said, continuously shoving Gendry to the side of the bed. “You’re taking up all of the bed!”

“Milady is rather small—”

“That does not mean you get all the bed,” Ignoring Arya, Gendry wrapped his arm around her. “Hey, what are you doing?!”

“Too highborn to share?” Gendry looked at her with fake ignorance, to which she responded to by hitting him in the face. But … his arm fit so nicely around her and the heat of his chest was such a comforting presence. Arya felt like she could stay there, legs intertwined and all, forever.

“You’re so stupid,” she said, closing her eyes with a soft sigh. Gendry thought that sound was the most beautiful thing in world, just the two of them, content. He gently kissed her forehead before trying to get some sleep himself. Gendry had never imagined, in all of his life back in Flea Bottom, that he’d ever be so lucky to simply spend a night with Arya in his arms. There was nowhere else he’d rather be. He wished he had savored those little moments when he’d had them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> dun dun dun


	3. as you wish, m'lord...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The losses of the Battle of King's Landing.
> 
> plus arya finally learns her lesson from tywin about saying "m'lord"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> well i sure hope this doesn't happen

“ARYA!” Gendry sprinted towards her, catching her before she collapsed on the battlefield. The Golden Company was tearing through their ranks.

“You always had a thing about holding me, huh?” Arya whispered, struggling to breathe. It took so much energy to keep her eyes open, if she could just shut them for one second …

“Hey, stay with me,” Gendry choked up, tears already streaming down his cheeks. “you’re strong, you’re a survivor. Please, Arya, please! Just keep your eyes open, stay with me,”

“As you wish, m’lord…” she said, dying. Her lifeless eyes stared back at him as her body went still in his arms. He should have stopped her from fighting, he should have made her stay in Winterfell—he should have saved her. Every moment, every second, they had spent together, it would never be enough.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this lol. I probably should have edited any of these chapters but whatever. I totally expected a lot more death from 8x03, so I was imagining death scenes beforehand. Also my sister has a solo for "Never Enough" I thought I'd share that.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope I did Hot Pie justice, I'm not so sure how to write his character. Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
